UTTFX 56th Reg Story : Undercover Agent
by TmX-Handepsilon
Summary: Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower, a TCA private and twin-brother of Miles 'Tails' Prower is assigned for a mission to spy on the major corporations. His journey will gain him more friends, and possibly more enemies...
1. Undercover Operation

**A/N : This is just idea that pops up in my mind. Wasn't meant to be a masterpiece. :p**

**This is using UTTF plot**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my chars and plot.**

**Chapter 1 : Undercover Operation**

TCA HQ, Avalon. 0800 Hours.

Streak was sorting out his paperworks. Since Captain Carter was sick, he was put in charge for, just about everything... Anyway, he was waiting for one of his soldier to report to his desk.

And there the boy was, none other than a certain grass green fox.

Anatoly Levinski Prower, also known as Grass, arrived on his Lieutenant's desk. His green shirt was slightly muddy due to the training he had done lately. As he arrived in front of Streak, he stopped, "You asked to see me, sir?"

"Sit down."

Levinski sat down, clearly worrying about what Streak was up to. He didn't do anything wrong this week. Well, if it doesn't count a little prank he, Sonic and Tails pulled on Shadow. But Streak had no idea about it, as far as he knew.

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"No, there isn't. I understand that you're worried about the last prank done against Shadow. I must admit, drowning him in the lake for 5 hours straight is pretty intolerable, but we can discuss it later. Now, lately I got several unusual reports about Axon Research Corporation."

"What about them, sir?"

"Strange movements. There are unauthorized delivery reported by scouts in Taryd. We're afraid that they might be planning something with the Liandri."

"And Izanagi?"

"No, Izanagi is being monitored. And according to our intel, only Liandri agents are seen in the scene. But Izanagi Corporation will play quite a role in this task I'm going to give you."

"And what task is it."

"I want you to join Izanagi Ghost Warrior."

This caught the fox by surprise, "What!"

"You heard me."

"Izanagi? I thought you'd ask me to join Axon. Why Izanagi? Their communication with Axon is pretty... terrible."

"Which gives me more reason to send you to Izanagi."

"Alright, I'll follow the plan. When and where will I be sent to Izanagi?"

"Right now to Taryd. I've asked your twin brother to take you to the starport with X Tornado."

* * *

><p>Tails and Levinski landed on the NEG starport on Tokaido, Taryd. The X Tornado encountered several problems due to several damages that hadn't been repaired since the last battle.<p>

"So, what's Streak up to, bro?" asked Tails.

"Hell if I know..." replied Levinski, "Right now all I need is to get inside the Warrior's best division, asks as many mission as I can get. I'll send you messages to keep you updated."

"Thanks. Be careful."

"Hey, do me a favor and tell Starlight where I am and tell her not to worry about me."

"Eh, she'll worry about you for sure. Malcolm's an ass. And he's still in charge."

"No worries. Even he can't trick me like he did to you and Sonic back on Omicron 6."

"Well, safe journey."

Tails climbed up to his plane and took off out of the planet. Levinski looked back to the door, where a Mobian Izanagi soldier, in a form of a yellow hedgehog with red standard Ghost Warrior armor stood, an Enforcer MP on the right holster. Levinski quickly approached the hedgehog, "Sir."

"What is it do you want, little kid?" asked the hedgehog.

"Do you know where the nearest Izanagi post is?"

The hedgehog looked at the grass green fox strangely, "What's your business there?"

"I want to join the Ghost Warrior."

With that, the hedgehog burst out laughing, "Come back 15 years later kid! Izanagi doesn't need a 9 years old boy on their stations!"

Levinski thought of a good excuse and found one. He then kneeled down to the hedgehog and did the best puppy eyes he can do "Sir, please, this is my only chance to get money. My parents are gone and my little brother is dying. I can only get him to hospital if I have enough money to pay for his treatment. I've searched high and low and there's not a single person who wants to give me a job. Please, sir! I'm desperate! This is my last chance!"

The hedgehog thought over and nodded. "Very well, come with me."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'. My name is Gregor Flint, but you can call me 'Rusher'."

**A/N : You can see Rusher in my dA account. :)**


	2. Meet the ATeam

**A/N : This is the continuation of the story. Note that there will be less and less Sonic character that is not an OC, and several more of Unreal Universe characters. But there will be Sonic characters too, a little bit…**

**At least even without chars and things, we still get one of the Sonic The Hedgehog elements from here: Mobians. :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Meet The A-Team<strong>

Levinski walked through the yard of the Izanagi base. The yellow hedgehog who claimed himself as 'Rusher' walked slowly through the crowd, wielding his M32A2 Duster Combat Assault Rifle on both hands. His armor reflected the sunlight, making him look glowing brightly. Levinski knew that the sun in Taryd planet shines the brightest on Tokaido, and also the hottest. The fox was grateful he was wearing green shirt instead of his Inuit leather jacket.

And again, bringing something with a corporation insignia inside other corporation's borders is not really the brightest idea, especially when everyone is thinking of money and profit.

Rusher stopped at a group of humans and Mobians talking with each other nearby several Scorpion parked on the parking lot. They stopped talking and a human wearing red helmet turned to the Rusher. "Commander." He saluted.

"Thank you, Connor. The A-team's all here?"

"Yup, even Accel A Rotor. He's still in the canteen though."

Levinski snickered a little bit. The name 'Accel A Rotor'… if it was spoken without space, it would almost sound like 'Accelerator'. As Rusher turned back, Levinski was back to his 'desperate kid' act. But the golden furred Mobian chuckled at him, "How long are you going to keep the act, little kid?"

Busted. Damn...

Levinski just smiled sheepishly, "Er… well…"

"Thought I was an idiot, huh?"

"Uh, no…"

"Trying to fool an Izanagi officer, huh?"

"I… um…"

"Heh, well. You got the nerve to try to show yourself up in this place, and for that I will reward you with the qualification test access."

This causes the group to look at Levinski worriedly, "Rusher, are you serious?" said a female purple bat with silver hair and a ponytail pulled on the back. She had almost the similar armor as Rusher, except hers was more feminine.

"Yeah, Commander…" a bald black skinned human with heavy shoulder pads and scars on his oriental-looking face spoke, "He won't last a minute in the test."

"Janice, Arashi, I appreciate your concern, yet this kid shows some potential. I'd say we put a use on this unexpected asset we got here."

Asset, one of the famous words around. That was the one Levinski hated and feared most. The word still missed another word to make it complete.

'Disposable'.

Damn, disposable assets are pretty much easy to dispose of. He doesn't want to be one. Otherwise, he'll just end up dead at the hands of his own superiors, like how the Ronins were supposed to be.

Levinski tried to hide his expression, which shows anger and hatred. Alas, he failed on doing so as the golden furred hedgehog commander noticed the change of the fox's attitude. But to Lev's relief, Rusher just let it go and gave a sign to follow him. But something tells him this test is not going to be like what he was expecting.

* * *

><p>The test was just a regular run-and-gun course, with a box full of weapon on the start line, nothing original for the tasks. The place however, is original, in Levinski's view, as it took place just next to a waterfall that was more than a hundred feet high. The fox had a feeling that Rusher took him to a course that was <strong>NOT<strong> supposed to be for FNG. If a guy fails here, he's dead. Levinski was pretty sure that although Izanagi expects highly competent recruits, they wouldn't be crazy enough to kill them upon failing, in any form.

Rusher is totally out of his mind…

And that was also what goes inside the Ghost Warriors' mind, the ones who were watching as the green fox was about to do the test.

Levinski just stared at the bridge. He took one of the fully loaded M32A2 Dusters CAR and an Enforcer MP. "Here we go, man."

With that, he dashed off, powering his leg with his wind powers to boost up his speed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yup, the chapter ends here. Review please!**

**Arashi and Connor are not OCs. They're available to play with in UT3.**


	3. Do or Die

**A/N : Okay! This is the continuation of the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Little FYI, I was a bit sleepy in the middle of writing this. So, I had to wake myself up by playing Frets on Fire, Impulse once, Through the Fire and Flames twice. All expert. (Wow, I think I'm going to break my fingers :p)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or Unreal Tournament.**

**Chapter 3 : Do or Die.**

Levinski wasn't trying to impress the Ghost Warriors at all. They didn't even look like they were impressed. Scared, yes.

The grass green fox used his wind powers to speed up across the unstable drawbridge. It was a good idea, but also a big mistake at the same time. If Levinski wasn't trained to keep himself stable on a highly dynamic environment, his life would've ended there. But as the 56th Regiment soldier, it was just a cakewalk, almost.

The drawbridge couldn't take the speed he was going on. The ropes were quick to break, bringing the drawbridge down along with Levinski. The fox quickly jumped off the bridge to the ledge on the other end of it.

He was able to grab the rock, which unfortunately fell off the ledge. With a yelp, Levinski embedded his fingers on the rock. He half-regretted doing that. His fingers were now bleeding due to the thick surface of it.

But at least he was able to survive.

The course didn't let him have any rest. Several target practice appeared, along with several automatic turret just in front of them. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Levinski muttered as he took his Duster rifle and emptied a clip on 5 of the targets. The rest opened fire on the fox, forcing him to take cove behind a huge rock.

What Levinski hadn't anticipated was the fact that the bullets from the turrets were a high caliber bullets. It pierced through the stones, and scratched his hand in the process. Levinski growled and returned fire, destroying the targets remaining.

The last part of the course was probably the most dangerous of all. Instead of drawbridge, there was 2 poles connected with a rope. Levinski figured that it was used slide down to the end of the course. The rope looked like it was strong enough for him to hold down, but Levinski had a feeling this was more than meets the eye.

The fox prepared his assault rifle and held the rope tight. He quickly jumped and slid across the rope. His bad feeling was proven to be relevant, as suddenly several target practice tried to mow him and the rope down. Levinski fired his rifle with only a single hand. He was quick to lose his grip, as the Duster fell from his hand to the waterfall below. He quickly grabbed his Enforcer and continued the counter attack.

Suddenly a bullet cut off the rope. Levinski quickly noticed this as he felt himself descending vertically to the bottom. He quickly reached for the other loose end of the rope and swung himself along with it.

His impact against the cliff was not so pleasant. He almost broke his leg in the process. But he managed to climb up and reached the finish line. The other Ghost Warriors were stunned as they witnessed a 9 years-old survived the deadly obstacle course, with several bleedings here and there of course.

Rusher was impressed. He walked to Levinski and tapped his shoulders, "Welcome to the A-Team, kid. What's your name?"

Levinski stopped. He couldn't blow his cover by telling him his real name. He had to think one. Then it came to him. He had a name that only some of his friends knew. All he need to do is improvise, "Grass, sir. I'm Grasshopper "

"Well, Grass. We expect the best from you little guy."

**A/N : Yeah. Shortie. But long-actions are going next!**

**Review Please!**


	4. Suspicious Shipment

**A/N : I immediately write this after the third chapter (although not immediately finished…). I hope you enjoy! This is A-Team's first mission.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or Unreal Tournament. Grass/Levinski belongs to me, and Starlight belongs to Shadow's Party Girl 96/SPG96.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Suspicious Shipments<strong>

Levinski took the chance to contact Starlight before his first mission began. The frequency was set to their private frequency. The image from the computer wasn't a good quality, but he could clearly see the worried look of Starlight from there.

"_Grass? Are you okay? How did it go?_" asked Starlight.

"Don't worry. I got in." replied Levinski, "And today they're assigning the A-Team. I also come along."

"_Be careful then. The Axon Corporation is becoming more of a threat every day._"

"No worries. You know me."

"_Of course. Alright, safe journey, and don't die._"

"I won't die. I promise you"

Levinski made it in time to the briefing room. Or at least, no one told him he was late or what, since their attention was directed to Malcolm. The African-American veteran gave them every single detail of the mission.

"The Axon Iron Guards are spotted nearby one of our outpost in Kimpu Market District. We don't know their intention, nor do we know how much their firepower currently is. Since NEG has banned the usage of respawner, you will have to make your own bet."

"So, you want us to remove the threat?" asked Rusher.

"If I was to order you to do so, I might've as well called the entire Ghost Warriors. However, there is a strange movement in Axon body. We just need you to investigate what this is all about. When you are finished extracting all the info, return back, and report."

"Obviously we're going to report…" muttered Arashi.

Although the Japanese soldier's voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone, Malcolm just dismissed it, and went to loadout, "We're going to supply you with several recon weapons. That includes silenced Enforcer MP, silenced Interdiction Sniper Rifle, and silenced M32A2 Duster CAR. You're leaving in several minutes. Dismissed."

The A-Team exited the briefing room. Accel was the first to speak out, "So, how do you think about our mission, Commander?"

"Awkward. We have often heard our intel talking about mysterious movement from Axon these days, but we never got any mission about probing it, until now."

"I guess Malcolm is just getting suspicious," said Connor, "After all, Axon always poses threat, especially against us."

"Well, whatever it is, all we gotta do now is doing our job" said Janice.

Kimpu Market District wasn't that far from the outpost the A-Team resided on. That was one of the reasons why they didn't bring any vehicle to get there. And the other one was just to avoid unnecessary attention.

Their plan was simple, enter the nearest empty building they could find, then wait for the Axon soldiers to show up and do their business. A simple, yet well-thought plan. The Axon forces arrived sooner than the group thought. They were just a small group of soldier with no heavy weapon whatsoever, only some sidearms and assault rifles. A simple surprise strike could break them all, but their goal was not to kill the group, but rather extract any info they could eavesdrop.

A microphone was already placed on the spot where the Axon Iron Guard soldiers were standing on. Everyone was trying to make out what the soldiers were talking about.

"_So ** will arrive at ** ** soon?_"

"_Apparently ** have ** under**_"

"_By whom? Is it ** ** **_"

"_** be ridiculous. Helli- **** never bother us. I believe it was either **i or the t**_"

The microphone couldn't pick up lots of sounds. It was so cheap the sound quality was so poor. Rusher cursed his luck. He gestured his group to take a closer look.

The next thing happened was several gunshots coming from the buildings. "Ambush!" exclaimed Accel. Everyone quickly ducked as the bullets whizzed above their heads.

"They already knew we're here!" exclaimed Janice.

"Quit it, Lieutenant!" snapped Rusher, "This is a trap everyone, new rules"

Everyone nodded by pulling out their assault rifles. Arashi quickly mowed the soldiers on the streets. But more soldiers were coming. The same applies to other directions. "Commander! We can't take on all of them!"

"Alright, plan B! Move it!"

Everyone ran to the eastern side of the market district. The bulletstorm followed them until they were out of sight. The Axon soldiers ran to their direction, with all their weapons locked and loaded. But it seemed like the entire Tokaido was the A-Team's playground. Well, no surprise, after all Tokaido is Izanagi controlled, so no wonder if the entire Ghost Warriors already memorized every single labyrinth in the city.

Levinski just followed the others, joining whatever game they played as they lured Axon soldiers in circle. Out of nowhere, several red-suited troopers came out from every side, attacking the blue-suited Iron Guards. Reinforcement, well that was unexpected, considering this is just a spy mission. But then again, Tokaido is their hometown…

"Surprised, kid?" asked Rusher, as if reading Levinski's mind, "Well, every good commander needs to form a good back-up plan. You might do it yourself one day."

Something to tell Captain Carter and Lieutenant Kane, but actually… forget about it. Gordon 'Streak' Kane was the best strategist TCA ever recruited. He might've already mastered such knowledge.

Well, at least he can tell Sonic or Shadow, probably the latest since Sonic will most likely rush commando-style without any plan, or at least, a totally complex plan.

"So what's next?" asked Levinski, "Other than the sneaking up, eavesdropping and forging the backup plan, I don't really learn anything."

"Relax… we're going to get another mission soon, I just have to count from three." Said Accel, "Three, two, one…"

And as if the cue, Rusher's wrist comm. hummed. The hedgehog pressed the communicator "The words spread fast around here, don't they?"

"_They sure do, Commander_" answered Malcolm's voice, which had a small hint of humor in it, "_As soon as they told me about the false info, I rushed to the console and contacted you immediately. I guess this is all just a useless…_"

"Not really. I heard something about shipment. It's hard to make out, but the word 'arrive' emphasized it." Said Rusher, "I believe our next stop would be the Kargo dock"

"_Really? Or was it just a trap?_"

"I doubt that. After all, it's our only bet for now. Axon's keep moving, and we can't stay still. You remember well what'll happen when you stay still in a deathmatch."

"_Hey, I'm the Tournament veteran, not you. But you got a point. Very well, Kargo dock is not far, so you might as well get there immediately, seeing that you're already packed up._"

"That's what I had in mind. Flint out." Rusher ended the communication. He then turned to his teammates, "You heard the man, we're going out of town."

"Ooooh, yeah. Finally out of this boring place." Arashi spoke.

"Somehow, I doubt that you're actually a Japanese…" said Connor.

"Oh, come on. Again with the stereotypes? I thought we already had enough of it."

"Commander, I got a question." Everyone turned to Levinski, "How will we get to the dock?"

"Oh right." said Rusher, "I forgot that we have FNG."

He didn't answer, until they arrived in front of a building. "We're gonna borrow a truck."

"A truck…" Levinski spoke.

"Yes, a truck."

Levinski was about to speak again, but he decided to keep quiet. The A-Team was now inside a garage. Several red-suited Izanagi troopers and workers were inside. Rusher approached a pair of girls on a sofa, a brown haired human, and a teal hedgehog, both were wearing the Izanagi standard Ghost Warrior suits, complete with helmets. "Yo, Cassidy, Glacier."

"Well, if it isn't our superior…" said the human, "I figured that you want us to get back."

"Not yet, Cassidy. You and Glacier can still have your rest. I mean, I understand if you're tired after fighting off that Titan back in Na Pali."

Levinski stared at the two girls. Titan? Only crazy people approaches that stone-skinned gigantic alien, let alone fighting it… Compared to it, Levinski would rather face 10 Araknid, wait… no… that's not right.

"So, what's your business here, Commander?" asked Glacier, taking a sip on her drink.

"I want to borrow your key to the Bender." said Rusher.

Cassidy searched for it on her pocket, and quickly threw the key to Rusher, "Bring it back in one piece. It's a prize I won last year."

"Yes, yes. I'm aware of that. Don't worry, if it's broken, we'll hijack a new one and it'll be all yours" said Rusher.

Cassidy scoffed. Clearly she gave the key half-heartedly. Levinski just followed the others as they went to the other side of the garage. There his eyes landed on… wait a minute?

His eyes landed on a vehicle, a truck with a turret on the top of the driver's seat. It resembled a Hellbender, only the small turret looked more like a link-laser turret instead of the Sky-mine shock turret, and instead of a turret, the back side was occupied by a generator structure, accompanied with a trap-deployer.

"Is that…?"

"A Stealthbender. Surprised to see Axon's Nightshade adaption on our garage?"

Nightshade was a Necris design, a stealth vehicle with a trap deployer, with a link-laser turret as its deadly weapon. It's known of its ability to create havoc in the battlefield. Long ago, Axon has uncovered the vehicle, and researched on its abilities, structures and whatnot. It produces a new vehicle of their own design. Merging their Hellbender truck and the Phayder's Nightshade hovercraft, Stealthbender was born.

And Izanagi was never able to create or even gain access to it. Cassidy must be a lucky Ghost Warrior to get such expensive and deadly vehicle.

"What is that prize she was talking about?" asked Levinski.

"Oh, just some random thing the Axon Corporation held to the colonist on Oxida Nova city. She used to live there before joining the Izanagi. Suffice to say the Axon was pretty surprised to see their own weapon used against themselves."

"So they knew?"

"Nope. Nobody lives long enough to tell the tale. They ate lasers, got X-Ray-ed by the trap, whatever. Thing is, the info hasn't reached the core."

"Good, then we can drive this and pretend we're Axon Iron Guards."

"To do that, we're gonna need their suits"

"So why didn't you take their suits? We got plenty of them on the street."

Rusher chuckled, "We would, but sometimes our own people got so paranoid. Last time we tried to pull it off, we were swarmed by the other Izanagi Ghost Warriors, trying to gun us down. We fortunately survived, but we ended up at the hospital after that Redeemer explosion."

"Ouch."

"Well, anyway. All aboard! Janice and I will be on the front. You guys climb up on the top and make yourself comfortable."

Without any complains, everyone obeyed. Rusher then started up the vehicle. The generator glowed for awhile, and suddenly, everything nearby the Bender was invisible. Levinski couldn't even see himself, except for a bit distortion on where he was supposed to be.

"Let's go!" Rusher then stepped on the pedal. The Bender moved slowly, just to keep the stealth device working. Levinski was glad he was not Sonic, or as impatient as Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Alright, next we'll have the Kargo mission!**

**I know this is not much of an action. First time I wrote this I was kinda sleepy, but I promise the action will be in next chapter!**

**Review please!**


End file.
